


For the Volcano

by JennyCyde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Alternate Universe, Beachrat Junkrat, Islander Roadhog, M/M, Sacrifice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyCyde/pseuds/JennyCyde
Summary: A much needed vacation for our workaholic Jamison turns into a nightmare when the seemingly settled island is revealed to be anything but.





	1. Welcome to the Island

Sour. 

The taste that lingered on his tongue was sour and nauseating, a painful reminder of the life left on the mainland. And also a trigger for another rise of vomit to pass his lips and over the side of the ship. Jamison hadn't asked for this, he'd said a million and one times that he didn't do good on boats, he'd warned his life long friend that if she dragged him on this awful cruise that she would regret it. Well, currently he was the only one living in the regret. Mei was off... somewhere.. no doubt taking in the sights of the surrounding sea and photographing anything that she could. He would say he did this for her, so she wouldn't be alone. 

But that was a lie.

He did this because he had to leave. He had to get away for a little bit, to leave his normal life behind, even if it was only for two weeks. That was still fourteen days of freedom from the bastard that had left a different taste in his mouth. One far worse than the bile that sat on his tastebuds like a painful reminder of everything that had happened. 

“Jamie~”

The sing-song voice of his friend called out to him, but his long lanky body still remained half slung over the side of the ship, a faint 'blurg' leaving his lips in a response to the girl who had moved to his side. Her warm hand pressed to his back, feeling icy cold against his heated flesh, her smile filled with concern and sympathy. “I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't think it would get this bad..” she spoke while she leaned in to his side, shifting to stand beside him, her plush side pressed flush against his own. “Yeah..” he managed to get out, feeling the bile try and rise again. But with a tense of his muscles and a forceful swallow of his dried throat, he commanded it back down, “I know ya were only looking out fer me best interest...”

He glanced over with his bloodshot eyes, glazed over with the tears from the burning in his throat. Through the blur he could see she was trying to make him feel better with her sweet expression on her plump face. “If it makes you feel any better, we're almost there, look.” His head lolled to the side to follow where her finger pointed to see the faint point of the island peeking up over the horizon. Already he could make out a few distinct features. The mountains so high they seemed to protrude the few clouds that were actually speckled across the bright blue sky, the lavish green that covered up the sides of the stony ranges and across the length of the island itself. But the one thing that stuck out the most was the slow smoke that rose steadily from the center of the island and up to the clouds, a trickle really, like a fire slowly burning away. Mei had told him about this, she mentioned a dormant volcano somewhere deep in the thick jungles of the island, knowing that would be the thing to catch his attention. 

Jamie couldn't help himself. Fire, lava, explosions. He was drawn to them like a moth to a lamp. 

When the ship docked Jamie was thankful to be on land. He wasn't entirely... sea worthy. With his heavy prosthetic limbs and clumsy body, he really wasn't meant to be in the water. They were led off the ship down a large ramp, one of a few that protruded from the side of the massive boat, and at the bottom they were greeted by women in grass skirts who spoke a welcome in their native tongue. Jamison ducked down as they placed the lei of sorts over his head and onto his shoulders. “Weird, I thought the whole flower necklace thing was just Hawaii,” he commented. Mei laughed gently as one was placed over her own head, taking it in her hands to lift the elaborate flowers to her nose to smell. “Of course not, other islands have adopted some of those customs to better attract travelers. You add something familiar to people and they're more likely to visit,” she explained. Jamison fingered at the golden blossoms hanging over the tropical designed shirt Mei had picked out for him. “Yeah.. I guess so..”

The rest of the welcome was pretty much the same as one expected. A guide led them from the vast beach and along a wide man made path through the trees, thick ropes guiding them along the worn dirt as if that would be anything to keep them from getting into the trees. He'd spoken about the history of the island, how the volcano in the center was known to the native people as Mouzing, named after the god that they believed lived inside of it and used his liquid stone to create the island. He spoke of another god the natives worshiped, Zohu, creator of life and prosperity. He hadn't said much more on the matter except that the natives of the island remained in the dense forests and didn't take kindly to the civilization that had blossomed there. They warned the tourists that leaving the resort was prohibited for their own safety. 

Jamison's metal arm shot up, not too hard to see given that he stood nearly a head taller than the rest of the passenger's of the cruise. “What about the volcano, when do we get ta see that?” he questioned. The guide pursed his lips in a sort of 'understanding smile', “Unfortunately sir, given the location of Mount Mouzing and the way the natives worship it, we're not allowed to visit the volcano.”

Dashed. 

His hopes of actually enjoying this trip, gone, right out the window. The damn volcano was the only reason that he came on this dumb trip! Mei could say it was to get over the bad break-up or to make sure she wasn't alone, but they both knew that he wouldn't have given it a second thought if it wasn't for the mention of the bubbling mass of lava and brimstone. 

Disappointment was painted across his face as he lowered his arm, feeling a light touch from Mei that drew his attention over. He could see the apologetic look on her face. She knew more than anyone here how excited he was for the sight, and judging by the way she smiled to him, she was going to try and make it up to him somehow. 

No need.

Jamie's eyes glistened as he stared up at the smokey top of the volcano peeking over the trees. He didn't care if he would get in trouble, he didn't even give it a second thought. He came here to see the volcano and he would be damned if he didn't get to see it. Even if he got in trouble, even if he was kicked off the island and sent home from his vacation early, hell, even if he met with the natives, he would get what he came here for. Besides, how bad could they really be? They were primitive people that didn't know a damn thing about the current world. They didn't know current weapons, fighting, technology. How bad could they really be? 

The guide led them to the bungalows where they would all be staying, little straw huts with only a couple of feet between each one, dirt path giving way to a manmade stone pathway that snaked through the area to lead people down the correct path. Jamie, however, was already glancing past it, through the large trees that hung over to cast shade that the sun only barely managed to peek through. He could see the smoke that rose in the distance. He figured getting there would take a couple hours. He would have to leave right when the sun rose.. leave a note for Mei about visiting the beach or some shit. Best not to worry her... 

The droning voice the the guide was explaining activities and times to the guests, but his words were playing in the background of his thoughts. Nothing was going to drag his attention away from the steadily rising smoke of the volcano that called to him. Nothing, except maybe the rustling of the leaves before him. His head turned downwards then, golden brown hues staring forward while his brow furrowed. What... was that? 

“Hello?”

Jamie took a step towards the thick foliage, watching a shift in the leaves of the brush surrounding the trees, barely catching a glimpse of color in the green. “Oi, mate! The big man says we ain't supposed to be in there!” he called. Last thing he needed was for someone to be wandering off and risking security thickening before he could go on his own. Prosthetic clacked a little noisily against the stones as he moved closer, watching another bit of movement, his metal hand lifting so as to push apart the curtain of wildlife. 

“Excuse me, sir?”

The voice broke through his thoughts and his hand was stuck mid-air, head turning to peer over his shoulder at the rest of the group. They were all staring.. at him.. “Sir, you can't go in there,” he repeated. “Yeah, mate, I jus' thought I saw something moving and thought it may have been someone,” Jamie was quick to explain. The man plastered on the same stupid smile he had the whole trip. “It was probably one of the islands exotic wild life. The island is filled with beautiful, colorful, amazing animals,” he continued on, going back into his usual tour guide mode while turning his attention to the rest of the group.

Jamison, though, wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Eyes sideswiped back to the scene before him, hand still raised in the air, contemplating finishing what he'd starting. That was until Mei called for him to hurry up. There was something... he could feel it. Something in those trees, hiding in the green, watching him, staring at him, observing him.. Like a cloak thrown over his shoulders he could feel it, eyes, staring at him, through him. He decided to put it in the back of his mind and turned back to the girl, a hop in his step to get to her side faster. “Sorry, I got curious,” he explained. She wasn't scolding him... yet.. but the look of disappointment was still on her expression. “Yeah yeah, I get it. But this place isn't safe to just wander off about, there's so much of this island that hasn't been touched by modern man. I don't want you going off on your own,” she warned. With a roll of his eyes he reluctantly agreed. 

She didn't have to know. 

They were led to their own bungalow, something a little further from the trees that seemed to engulf nearly everything on the island. But the small gap in the foliage allowed for them to see the beach through the single window offered inside the structure. The layout was pretty simple, a dresser, a standing closet, some tables with decorative items on top, a couple paintings hanging, and one large kingsized bed in the middle of it all. It was his female counterpart's turn to be agitated. “This isn't right, I ordered a room with two beds.” The next couple of words were spoken in Chinese, words he didn't understand, but Jamison was more than sure there was a couple of curses in there. The girl was sweet and timid, so much so that she didn't curse in English to give him the illusion that she never did so. 

He was left alone then as she stormed out of the structure to hunt down some staff. 

Jamie took to the bed then, plopping himself down on the edge, feeling it sag and shift with the weight of his twiggy body. Maybe this whole trip was a mistake. Mei seemed more stressed than ever, the one thing that he really wanted to see was off limits, not to mention the.. feeling from earlier. He knew there was someone there. It wasn't just an animal. It wasn't some passing bird or creature.. Something.. something big was watching him. Something that held an air about them, a thickness in the atmosphere surrounding him that pulled the very breath from his lungs. It both frightened and excited him.. A mix of feelings he had yet to feel. Honestly, it was nice to feel something other than hurt and disappointment. Jamison had been sulking for weeks after the break-up, dwelling on the thoughts of what was so wrong with him that the guy had to find satisfaction somewhere else. He tacked it up to just himself. He wasn't pretty like the new one, he was missing a couple limbs, his hair was patchy in places, his body was proportioned strangely, too tall, to gangly, a bit of muscle under the thin body that was in desperate need for some kind of additional weight, lest more of his ribs show through tanned skin. 

Now it wasn't just the volcano that called to him, now it was his own curiosity. 

What could be lurking in those trees? What was so frightening and yet so exciting that he could feel the spark run up his spine, the tingle through his entire frame, a feeling he'd missed that he hadn't even realized he'd been lacking it. 

Tomorrow... 

Tomorrow morning he'd wake before the sun rose, pack some supplies, and venture out into the forest to find an answer to his question and seek the source of his curiosity. For today and tonight, he'd indulge Mei, let her do what she liked so she would be none the wiser later.


	2. On the Back of my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the venture, Jamison decides to let off a bit of steam and enjoy the 'allowed' activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahead of time, I want to mention that this story is not to be depicted on any actual known island. Though there was a brief mention of Hawaii in chapter one I cannot, CAN NOT, say enough that this is a MADE UP island. I am in no sense trying to offend anyone and am simply expressing an idea that I am both passionate about and excited about.   
> If anyone is offended by anything that I write I apologize ahead of time, but none of this is supposed to identify with any real life locations or people.  
> Thank you.

The sun was hot, and with the water so close Jamie could practically feel the humidity on his tongue and it both parched him and made his mouth moist. The heat was nothing compared to the dry wastelands of Australia that he was used to, but this was a different kind. Where his home was hot enough to pull the breath from your lungs and burn you red in a matter of minutes. This heat brought a sticky sweat that the sun didn't whisk away, instead, it seemed to lay on another layer thicker and make it hard to even catch your breath. Heavy and constricting, like someone had dropped a pile of bricks on his chest. Even inside the shack the air conditioner could do little to relieve the heat all together. Jamie had moved from sitting on the bed to sitting on the roll in bed they'd brought and set up beside the bigger one. Jamie was fine sleeping on it, hell, he'd slept on worse. And besides, with the mistake came free slips that let them drink as much as they wanted for the remainder of their trip. That would be a big mistake on their part in the end. Jamie could drink like a fish and wouldn't hold back unless Mei was the one doing the holding. 

Glancing towards the open bathroom door he could see the girl as she smeared sunscreen across creamy flesh, covering as much as she could that the swim suit wouldn't. With the bottle in hand she walked out to Jamie, seeing that he'd finally changed into the trunks she'd picked up for him, blue, her favorite shade, matching her own suit. “I'm glad it fits. You've got to be one of the hardest people to buy for,” she complained, handing the bottle to him and turning her back to the male. Without even instruction he began to slather the cream across her back and across her shoulder blades, “yeah, I have The hips of a grown ass man, the waist of a toddler, and the damn legs of a fecken giraffe,” he complained. The laughter that bubbled out of her brought a grin to his mouth, “I mean, it's not that bad... but yeah, it's about that bad.” Her teasing only brought a little more laughter from the girl. Jamison finished his task and wiped the excess on his shorts, glancing up slightly to make sure Mei didn't notice as she walked off to grab the sarong to wrap around her hips. He didn't want another scolding about his hygiene. 

“You should put some on yourself, Jamie, you're going to fry like a fish out there,” she tried to warn from the bathroom, no doubt observing herself again to make sure she got every inch of exposed skin. “Nah, I don't burn, comes with the territory.” The sun was never restless at home. When he was a boy a few hours in it's boiling heat would turn his flesh red and heated, but years and years of burning and peeling had left his flesh used to the sun's abusive rays. But she insisted, and either just to stop her nagging or to undermind her advice, Jamie smeared a line of the lotion on the bridge of his nose and left it at that. It worked, at least, she gave up the effort and instead insisted Jamie wear the visor she'd gotten him just to try and keep at his least face safe. He gave her that much. 

Thankfully the beach wasn't that far of a walk, and the two of them easily joined the rest of the tourists in the sand. While his female counterpart waded in the water to escape the heat, cooing her delight at the bits of sealife that were brave enough to swim around her and nibble at her toes; Jamie remained where he would be safe on the beach. Arms behind him keeping him propped up, long gangly legs stretched out before him, his eyes scanned everyone around from behind the thick framed sunglasses. They were mostly couples, honeymooners no doubt here to enjoy the island and all it had to offer. He could spot a couple families, children happily running about with laughter and squeals. And after a small turn of his head he spotted something else. Well, someone else. There, in the trees, far off from the rest of the population. Honestly, if it wasn't for his keen eyesight, Jamie might not have noticed him at all. Even from the distance he could see the man was huge, massive even, compared to the trees that surrounded him he looked near giant. Or maybe it was that large gut of his? That was his gut, right? Jamie gripped his sunglasses and pushed them down his nose slightly, never blinking as if that would keep this figure from disappearing. 

His face was hidden behind something thick and white, obviously not his flesh if the darker colored skin across the rest of his exposed body was any indication. A mask maybe? It was hard to tell from the distance and from the darkness of where he stood. But one thing was for certain... He was staring.. Jamie could feel it even if he weren't watching the stranger. Eyes that bore into him like two harpoons that struck directly into his side, threatening to drag him towards him like a kill to the whaler. Jamie's lips parted and he let out a nervous little laugh at the concept, his mind running through multiple scenarios just like that, all of them more gruesome or disturbing than the last. Jamie shifted his prosthetic leg under him, bending at the mechanical knee to press it to the sand and maybe make a move to stand and head towards the figure. That was, until a voice broke him from his thoughts. 

“Need some help up?”

Jamie turned his head to the man at his side, arm outstretched to offer him a hand, causing the blonde to scoff slightly. “Thanks, mate, but I've been climbing up on these things for years now, don't need the pity,” he snipped. He hated it. He hated when people would see the missing limbs and decide for him that he needed 'help' or 'assistance'. He was doing just fucking fine for himself, hell, he'd been the one that built the limbs in the first place! He didn't need anyone's help or their sympathy. It seemed the other man caught on quick. “No, no, I.. I didn't mean it like that,” he retorted, hands lifted in defense, a little taken back by the sudden defensive speak from the Australian. Jamie let his eyes leave the new male and turn back to the trees where he'd seen the other standing prior. Gone. Just.. gone. Like a ghost. Could it have been a ghost? Jamie wasn't that superstitious, but how could he have been the only one to notice a beast like that just hanging out? Pushing the glasses up his nose again he moved to his feet, dusting off the back of his pants of the sand that clung to whatever it could. “Kay, so what did you what then?” he demanded of the other when his attention was finally on him again. Why the hell was he shuffling around so much? “Well, I.. I dunno, I just wanted to talk to you? Say hi? Maybe see if you wanted to chat for a bit?” 

Jamison felt his irk rising as he shifted his eyes towards the female at the water. He could see she was staring, and she must have felt his glare on her for she turned her attention to something else, nothing in particular, just something else. “Oh, I get it. The sheila set you up to do this?” he questioned, gesturing with his artificial thumb towards the water where the girl was occupied. He could see the other man trying to deny the accusation, “listen, mate, I don't know what she told you, but I ain't interested in meeting any guys here. I just got out of a shitty relationship and I ain't looking for another,” he sneered. Jamie was finished with the conversation, but it seemed the stranger wasn't. A hand gripped his flesh wrist and held him in place, “w-wait. You got it all wrong. All I wanted was to talk and say hi, I guess.. You look like a.. I don't know, an interesting guy?” Jamie's expression softened a little, just barely, a small scoff leaving his lips while he ripped his arm out of his grasp. But instead of snapping he just gave a small 'tsk', moving his fingers to scratch the back of his head and neck, grumbling to himself. “Sorry, mate. I'm just a little sore when it comes to talking to guys. She really didn't send you over here to talk to me?” he questioned. The man gave a small smile and a laugh that was almost contagious, “I don't even know who you're talking about, to be honest. This is all me.” 

Jamie never touched the water.

The time spent on the beach was mostly watching Mei and talking to his new friend. He'd learned a couple things. His name was Max and he was on a trip with his younger sister and her family, along with some friend of her's that she was currently trying to hook Max up with. Apparently she hadn't gotten the memo that he wasn't into girls and was constantly working on trying to tie him down with a 'nice girl'. Jamie didn't go into specifics with his own relationship past, he didn't see the need to, but with the interest in the artificial limbs Jamie explained some of the mechanics of them. Not that the guy understood most of it. 

When the sun was starting to hit the horizon Mei joined the two of them, towel around her waist and a few sand dollars and seashells in her hands. “Jamie, look! Aren't they gorgeous!” she exclaimed with a squeal of excitement. Just like a little kid she got excited about the littlest of things. She extended a hand to help Jamie up to his feet, and with a bit of help from Max, the two had gotten their things packed up. “So.. I'll see you later tonight J?” Really? He wanted to talk to him more? “Yeah, sure, guess I'll see you later,” he spoke. Tonight? What the hell was happening tonight that he would end up seeing him again? Jamie hoped the guy wasn't dumb enough to try and sneak into his hut, especially with Mei in the bed next to his own. Speaking of the girl, Jamie felt her hip bump into his side to gain his attention, wiggling her brows playfully, “He seemed nice.” Jamie gave that same giddy obnoxious laughter, “yeah. Too nice, you know I ain't for those kinda guys.” The woman rolled her eyes and bunched the towel closer to her chest, “Yeah, and that's why you always end up tossed in the gutter.” Jamie's expression fell some, and she realized what she'd said, “hey, hey, that's not your fault though. Those guys don't realize the treasure they have, right? You'll find a good one some day, one that'll treat you right.. okay?” 

When the sun finally descended the horizon, casting a beautiful contrast of colors across the sky, deep indigo and violets painting the star speckled darkness before the blackness engulfed all light. All except the large moon that glimmered upon the surface of the rippling water, each star unhindered by city lights, casting an ethereal glow upon the island that was almost mesmerizing. And in that beautiful twilight glimmer, Jamie could spot the glow from the top of the mountain, a shining red that illuminated the darkness, like a lantern calling a fly to it's death, begging for him to come closer. The volcano called to him, begged for him to come near. But it wasn't the only one calling for him. 

“Jamie.. Jamie!”

The woman's voice snapped him from the trance, his head sharply turning to spot Mei only a couple feet away from him. 

“You okay?”

Jamie nodded and turned his gaze back to the faint illumination through the trees, “Yeah, just a little tired from all that sun,” he explained. She wouldn't understand. The burning desire, the call from the mountain top, the way it begged him to near it like some kind of demon that urged him to sinfully follow his desires. “You sure you're up for tonight? You can always stay back and get some rest, I won't be mad..” she questioned then. He glanced to her and gave another quick chortle, “and let you have all the fun, bugger all that.” The grin that crossed his lips was contagious and she smiled, holding out her arm for him to hook through. He took the opportunity and linked their arms together, a bit of a struggle for the smaller girl given Jamie was at least a foot taller than her. 

Music led the two of them away from the group of bungalows and further into the resort, darkness giving way to hanging colorful lights and deep base lines. Already the duo could hear the laughter and chatter of their fellow passengers, but it was drowned out as the music made itself louder and louder. Finally the trees opened to the scene that didn't match the atmosphere of the island at all. Lights hung from the surrounding foliage, a bar set up in the furthest corner, grass and trees cleared to lay down a wooden floor that was already filled with bodies that were dancing far too close to one another. Speakers surrounded the area and filled the clearing with a music that one couldn't help but move to, and Mei had immediately pulled her arm from Jamie to grab onto his hand and drag him forward. Dancing. Yeah, no, he didn't do that whole thing. Honestly, there wasn't much on this damn island that he wanted to do, besides 'sight seeing' of course. So instead he let her go off to the floor and made his way to the bar to take advantage of the perks he was given. 

Three fruity drinks in and he was finally starting to loosen up, Mei managed to drag him to the floor where he awkwardly danced thanks to his lanky frame and wobbly prosthetics, but she still seemed happy none the less. Good. Keep the girl happy. This was her trip, after all, he was just here for the ride and to keep her out of trouble. Back at the bar for another drink he heard a familiar voice. “Jamie, glad to see you make it.” The blonde turned his attention to Max who grinned, a little too excited to see him. But Jamie had already had a few strong drinks, so he didn't think much of it. Instead he ordered himself another and one for the friend at his side, finishing it off in only a couple of minutes despite the warnings from Max that he should slow down. Slow down? Why? This was a vacation right? He had no reason to have to 'take it easy'. He was here to enjoy himself, right? So as he started on drink number five he felt the warmth in his belly, the numbness in his skull, and his eyes wandered back to the male at his side who seemed a little more worried than before. 

“Oi, mate, you wanna get out of here and find something more fun to do?”

The question took Max by surprise, but before he could protest Jamie was off his stool, grabbing the other male by the collar of his shirt and dragging him away. If Mei noticed Jamie wasn't paying attention, instead he was finding better ways to 'occupy' himself. Out of the light of the clearing he dragged the other male along the path, seeing still the dim illumination from the hanging lanterns, irritated at the light that was threatening to expose his fun. So instead of turning towards the gathering of small huts, he took a sharp left into the trees, wandering off the path where the darkness engulfed them. He could feel a bit of resistance then from the man behind him. “Hey, uhm... as fun as this sounds.. I don't think we're supposed to be going this way.” Jamie gave a gruff sigh of agitation, “Don't be so yellow, we're not going that far, besides, I got something planned that'll make it worth it,” he chuckled. Only a small ways off the path he shoved the other male to one of the trees, listening to him grunt from the rough bark, but the grunt was cut off when Jamie leaned in to lock lips with him. There was nothing passionate about the kiss, no feeling, no affection. Just heat and want. Jamie had a lot of tension pent up, and unfortunately, Max would have to be the outlet. Jamie could feel the confusion and the resistance from the other, but with a drag of his tongue across the other's lips he felt them part as he gave in to the feeling. 

It was a little awkward kissing him, Jamie was at least a head and a half taller than him, so he had to lean down, but that was nothing new. The blonde was abnormally tall and most of his partners were far shorter, giving him a bit of practice with leaning over at strange angles to get comfortable. Feeling the other's tongue join his own brought a grin to the Australian's lips, humming his approval while he released his shirt so as to drag it lower. Teeth clacked together slightly, lips crushed with one another, tongue wrestled for dominance. It was a dance of desire, something they both wanted and needed. Repressed for however long, they were using each other to get some kind of release. Jamie felt the other male move his hips, grinding into Jamie's leg, bringing about that same familiar, giddy laughter that became trapped in the kiss. A fleshy hand moved down the man's front to his pants, the other moving mechanical fingers to loosen the button of his fly and shuffle them down enough to reach inside. Already Jamie could feel he was half hard, hot as fire in his grasp, and when his fingers stroked down the underside of the length he could practically feel him melting. “Pent up, huh?” Jamie teased, moving a thumb to grace across the fat tip that was already weeping slightly. The action brought a shaky sound from the other male, his hips moving slightly, searching for more. “I'll keep going, but you gotta touch me too, Maxy,” he taunted. 

The man couldn't move faster. His hands were clumsy and quick as they pushed at the shorts Jamie had changed into, reaching into his boxers to pull out his cock. Jamie gave a hiss as it was exposed to the cooler air, but it was quickly covered by the hand of the excited male. Obviously this was new for him. “Woah woah, calm down, Max, don't just tug at it. Just do it like you do your own, kay?” he guided, moving his own hand in example. His palm started at the base, slowly moving up towards the tip before fingers wrapped around it, turning his hand and moving in slow squeezing strokes. Thankfully Max was leaking enough that Jamie didn't have to really lube up his hand with anything. There was a stagger in the other male's hand, so Jamie slowed down until he started moving. Finally getting the point Max moved his own hand, following the blonde's motions and stroking slow and teasingly, bringing a delightful hum from Jamie's lips. The shorter male leaned his head forward, resting it against Jamie's shoulder the more his hand moved, stroking back and forth, closing his fist around him just a bit tighter. He could hear all the soft gasps from him, the groans that vibrated through his whole body, and as Jamie moved his hand back and forth he realized that Max was forgetting about him again. 

Shuffling a little closer he used his artificial hand to swat away the other male's, bending his knees slightly and taking his own shaft in hand. The motion pressed the two of them together, and even with Max being just a bit bigger than Jamie, it was still pretty easy to stroke them together. The action brought a whole new reaction from the man. His hips twitched as he tried to desperately thrust up into his hand, his breath trembling against Jamie's heated chest while fingers tried to grasp at something, anything. They started at Jamie's sides, moving to his hips, nails dragging down to his thighs. But just touching like this wasn't enough for the pyromaniac. Without letting up on the motion of his hand that gripped the two tight together, he moved his other, gripping Max's wrist and bringing a hand to his mouth. Jamie sucked two fingers past his lips, tasting himself against the digits, the flavor of salty sweat staining his skin and flaring his tastebuds as he licked along the fingers. Jamie shifted a leg, lifting the artificial one, putting his weight onto the other while the peg stuck into the bark of the tree. He'd grown used to holding his weight with the single leg, he had been without a second for years now. The fingers left his lips with a lewd 'pop', a trail of saliva connecting them to his mouth before dripping down to his chin. Jamie urged the hand lower, hooking under where his own hand stroked them. With his leg lifted he was able to guide his fingers to the one hole his body offered, and upon feeling the cool moisture touch the puckered hole Jamie gave another low staggered chuckle of excitement. 

Finally the other got the hint and shifted his hand, using his thumb to spread his cheeks even more, thrusting his middle finger past the resistance and inside of him. Jamie practically purred, his hand staggering it's motions as the other slid deeper. Jamie could feel every little inch, but it didn't reach deep enough, not enough to satisfy him, that is. It was too soft, too gentle. Jamie hated being treated delicately. He wanted someone rough, someone dangerous, someone that would fuck him into the ground and treat him like nothing but a disposable cocksleeve. After all, that was what he was used to, right? 

The finger thrust again and again, matching Jamie's staggered stroking, and when a second wriggled inside of him the blonde crooned with delight. The painful burning stretch was enough to cause his cock to twitch and lean slightly, dribbling down along his fingers and making his hand's movements that much easier. He could hear the soft murmuring of his name from the other male against his shoulder, but that wasn't what caught his attention when he opened his eyes from their hazed over state. 

Ahead, in the darkness, illuminated by just the light of the moon and stars that glimmered above was him.

The figure from the beach...

He was staring, watching, unmoving and unaffected at the sight of the two of them using the tree's as their own personal fuck cover. The strangest part of it, though, was that Jamie didn't stop. In fact, the way the other was looking at them, watching them from only a few meters away, excited him. His hips moved a little more eagerly against the fingers that thrust into him, his hand squeezed just a bit more teasingly, his lips parted to let out breathy moans into the otherwise silent night. It was a show now, a display for this stranger, this monster of a man that was watching without hesitation. And it excited Jamie. He couldnt' explain it. Maybe it was just being watched. Maybe deep down he was voyar, maybe he enjoyed being caught and indulging in the lewd acts under the eyes of someone that could tell on them at any second. Jamie never let his eyes leave the masked man for a second, only to blink when he could, locked with those dark holes in the mask where he was sure eyes were staring at him. If the burning feeling was any indication this man was hungry, devouring him and his actions with his eyes, filled with his own desire that Jamie could fulfill if he would just come closer. 

Fingers inside of him spread and curled, barely touching against that small bundle of nerves that brought a surprised gasp and and low chittering giggle from the man, trembling as a few dripplets of cum escaped the tip of his cock to coat his fingers. His hand pumped faster, his lips parted to let out quick low breathy moans, his hips moving to grind back against the fingers that pushed over and over inside of him. He was so preoccupied with displaying his lustful side for the man in the trees that he hadn't even noticed that Max had already cum. That's because this wasn't it. This wasn't what he wanted. As Jamie put on the small display for the man in the shadows, he realized that that was what he really wanted. That beast that could crush him with a touch, the man that could devastate his body if given the chance. He could break him in two, no doubt, and Jamie wanted that. He wanted it so bad that the mere thought of it brought a trembling sensation of pleasure through him that finished him off and pushed him to the edge. His release covered his quickly stroking fingers, his knees growing weak as the fingers inside of him stilled. 

Body trembled and he gasped, rolling his hips forward, fingers stroking up and down slower and slower until they stilled at the base of their joined lengths. He could hear the other man praising him, speaking about how exciting it was, how good it felt, but that was all a drone, muffled to his senses as his eyes searched through the darkness again to look for that figure. He didn't care about how it was for Max, the man was on the back of his mind next to the massive creature that had been watching him like a hawk, staring at him, through him, burning him from the inside out with desire. 

Gone... again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this story rated E for a reason, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of smut I've thrown in for you~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a slow burn, I do intend on adding a lot of smut, given that's what I'm used to doing. But for a first time I hope you all enjoy.  
> Also, I apologize for the writing being so.. lackluster.  
> Children keep me busy and Sleep is not something I get much of, lol.  
> I also apologize for this chapter being so short, the following will be much longer.


End file.
